


Oops

by StarrySummers04



Series: Blessed [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e09 Awakening, Episode: s01e10 Austin We Have A Problem, Good Parent Owen Strand, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Post-Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Protective Carlos Reyes, Rimming, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand Needs A Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: So, maybe Carlos and TK haven't been as careful as they could have possibly been... TK finds out something life changing when he wakes up in hospital with no idea how he got there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Blessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160117
Comments: 176
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

In his whole life, Carlos had never been so scared, he’d only just found TK, he couldn’t lose him yet. Not now. Not ever.

As soon as his shift ended, Carlos went straight to the hospital without going home to get changed. If he went home, he’d only see all of the echoes of the time he’d spent there with TK. Just last week TK had come over and they’d curled up on the couch together to watch a movie, to be fair they spent most of the movie making out and feeling each other up, but the thought was there. TK had also been over, not last night as he was on call but the night before that. Carlos was on a late shift but TK came over after his shift and they just curled up in bed together, both finding it easier to sleep with the other beside them, sleep just came easier in the comfort of each other’s arms. After TK had sucked him off, of course. They hadn’t had sex since the night they’d gone out dancing with Paul, it had been about 6 weeks now. Time just went by so fast.

Carlos hadn’t wanted to out his and TK’s relationship to Captain Strand but he couldn’t stay away. He needed to see TK. He knew they weren’t really together, but he couldn’t help falling in love with TK. “Tyler, I need you to come back to me.”

“He told you his name?” Captain Strand asked. Carlos didn’t even realise there was anyone else in the room.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to leave?”

“You asked me that earlier and the answer hasn’t changed.” Captain Strand replied. “So, you must be quite close with TK.” He added. Carlos had the decency to blush at that statement.

“I’d say we’ve become quite good friends since you both got here, sir.” Carlos stated, vaguely.

“That wasn’t what I meant. And you can call me Owen.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I think you’d be better off asking TK that one.” Carlos mumbled.

“Okay.” Owen accepted. It was definitely going to be one of the first things he asked his son when he woke up but he was glad that TK had someone here for him in Austin, someone that wasn’t one of their colleagues, anyway.

* * *

When TK finally woke up, Carlos had gone back to work and Owen had brought a girl to meet his unconscious son. Whilst Owen was carefully hugging TK, Zoe rushed to tell a nurse that TK had woken up. “I was so worried about you.” Owen sighed.

“I know, I’m so sorry, dad.”

“You hardly did it on purpose.” Owen pointed out. TK opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Zoe returned with a nurse.

“I just need to check your vitals, Mr Strand. A doctor will be in to see you as soon as possible.” She smiled, quickly doing her work and leaving again.

“I’m going to head off, give you guys some time together.” Zoe smiled, Owen quickly walked her out.

“Thank you for coming.” Owen offered.

“I’m glad your son is okay and awake.” She returned. Owen pulled her into a hug before Zoe went on her way and Owen made his way back to TK.

“How are you feeling?” Owen asked.

“I‘m okay.” TK smiled. “Last thing I remember is… being at the station that night, talking to you and petting Buttercup. After that, it’s… it’s all black.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Owen commented.

“Dad, what happened? Who… who the hell shot me?” TK asked, Owen sighed.

“We were responding to a possible cardiac event behind a locked door, forced our way in, and a seven year old boy with his grandfather’s gun shot you. He thought we were intruders.” Owen explained.

“Oh, that poor kid. Does anybody know how he’s holding up?” TK checked.

“I hear he’s been meeting with APD counselling. He’s come from a good family, goes to a nice church.” Owen shrugged before scoffing. “It’s so like you to be sitting here with a hole in your chest and still thinking about somebody else."

“Right, I’m… I’m gonna go home tomorrow or whenever they let me out but I-I can’t even remember it. Is that kid gonna be able to forget it?” TK sighed. “Okay, there… there is one more thing I have to ask you but you gotta promise to give it to me straight.”

“Sure, anything.”

“What’s the deal with that hot babe, Zoe?” TK asked.

“First of all, she is not just a hot babe. She is the head of the psychology department at UT. And she is a really hot babe.” Owen gave in.

“Yeah, she is.” TK laughed. “So, are you gonna tell me how long you’ve been seeing her?”

“When you tell me how long you’ve been seeing the cop!” Owen reflected.

“Oh, God.” TK smiled, putting his head in his hands.

“So…” Owen pushed.

“Um, we’re not really seeing each other.” TK began. Owen raised his eyebrows. “Don’t make me say it.” Owen didn’t say anything. “We hooked up…”

“That’s what I thought. He clearly really likes you though.” Owen offered.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been here everyday since you were admitted, even when he had a shift, he’d come straight down without even changing his uniform.” Owen told him. TK couldn’t help but smile happily.

“Really?”

“Why would I tell you that if it wasn’t true?” Owen asked.

“I don’t deserve him, he’s been nothing but sweet and patient with me from the beginning.” TK replied.

* * *

“Mr Strand, glad to see you awake. We were beginning to get worried about you.” Doctor King smiled. TK couldn’t help but smile back, to say he’d been shot in the shoulder and been unconscious for an unknown amount of time, he felt okay. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, I feel pretty good.”

“That’s good. Captain Strand, do you mind stepping outside for a moment so I can talk to your son alone?”

“Of course.” Owen smiled and left the room.

“Oh, God, what’s wrong?” TK checked.

“We just flagged up an anomaly when running your blood and doing our check up. Everything is absolutely fine, all of your vitals look good and as long as you promise to take it easy for the next couple of weeks then we shouldn’t have a problem.” Doctor King explained.

“So… what’s the anomaly?”

“You’re pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, did you just say I’m pregnant?” TK checked.

“Yes, Mr Strand.”

“But we always use protection.” He protested.

“What protection do you use? Is it multiple forms?”

“Just condoms.”

“Condoms alone are effective in preventing pregnancy about 98% of the time if used correctly but there are multiple things that can cause a condom to fail. Such as ripping the packet open with your teeth and a lot of people don’t actually use them correctly which is why most doctors recommend multiple forms of contraception, such as birth control as well. You’re very lucky that your injury didn’t cause a miscarriage, of course, you’re not out of the woods just yet but you seem healthy and all your test results came back clear. You’ll have to find yourself an OB as they know the subject better than I do but as long as you take the next few weeks carefully then I don’t see why we can’t discharge you today, provided you make an appointment with an OB as soon as possible considering you didn’t already know.” Doctor King advised.

“Thank you.” TK smiled as she left.

“Is everything okay?” Owen checked as he rushed back into the room.

“Everything’s fine, dad. You don’t need to worry about anything.” TK responded.

“Why did she want to talk to you alone?”

“It’s nothing.” TK shrugged.

“It’s not nothing otherwise I wouldn’t have been asked to stand out in the corridor.” Owen pushed.

“I can go home today, I’ve got to take it easy for the next two to three weeks whilst my stitches heal.” TK deflected.

“That’s great news. Do you want to get your stuff whilst I sign you discharge paperwork?” Owen offered.

“Thanks, dad.”

Owen left the room and TK took a moment to compose himself. He grabbed his phone to check if he had any messages and he wasn’t sure why he was surprised that he had any. He had quite a few from Carlos, but they were mainly from when he’d headed out on a shift and had asked TK to contact him if he woke up.

_ Mom: Your dad has told me everything, I’m trying to get a flight back but there aren’t any available at the moment. I love you. _

_ Mom: Let me know as soon as you wake up. _

_ ‘Los: Let me know when you wake up, please, tiger. It doesn’t have to be straight away, as soon as you are feeling up to it. _

_ Judd: Sorry we couldn’t stay longer, we didn’t want to crowd you and we had to get back to work. Let us know when you wake up :) _

* * *

Carlos was sitting with Michelle, drinking a coffee in the middle of their shifts. “Isn’t that better?” She asked. Carlos levelled her with a glare. “When was the last time you got outside and it wasn’t solely for a shift?”

“The night before TK got shot.” He answered, honestly.

“I’m sure he’ll get in touch when he wakes up but he’s not going to be feeling great, is he? He might need some space.” She reasoned.

“I know, I just worry about him.” Carlos replied.

“Of course you do, you fall hard and fast, Carlos.” Michelle stated. “He better deserve it.” Carlos was about to reply when his phone went off

_ Tyler: I’m up, just been cleared by the doctor to go home. Call me as soon as your shift is over and we’ll arrange to meet up. _

Carlos let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. “I take it that was good news.” Michelle smiled.

“He’s okay. Been cleared to go home. I presume he needs to keep off his feet and rest for a few weeks but I’ve never been so relieved.”

“Good. I’m so glad to see you smile again, it’s been too long.” Michelle commented.

“I guess now we need to define what we are, if he’ll let me. Last time I tried, it didn’t exactly go well.”

“The worst he can do is say no.”

* * *

TK was sick of his dad already, he wished Owen had been at work and it had been Carlos who’d brought him home. Carlos would definitely have been as protective, but it would’ve been sweet not annoying.

“Here you go, son.” Owen offered, holding out a bottle of water to TK who was curled up on the couch watching TV.

“I’m not even halfway done with this one.” TK pointed out.

“You heard the doctor. You can’t over hydrate. If your…”

“Don’t tell me what colour my pee should be again.” TK held a hand out to stop him. “What?”

“You need a pillow.” Owen stated, grabbing a cushion off the other couch.

“I’m fine!” TK protested.

“No. No, you look uncomfortable. Last thing you need is a stiff neck.” Owen responded, sitting TK up so he could put the cushion behind him. Owen was already driving him crazy and he hadn’t yet mentioned anything about the baby.

“I said I’m fine! Do you really plan to hover over me like a mother hen for the next three weeks?”

“They said you might heal up in ten days, but, yeah. I talked to Deputy Chief Radford. He said to take as much time at home as I need.” Owen explained.

“Dad, that’s crazy. You should get back to work.” TK suggested.  _ Before you drive me crazy and I blurt out the reason it will definitely take the full 3 weeks if not longer to heal. _

What are you gonna do about food?” Owen checked.

“You… you stocked the fridge, and I got a delivery app on my phone. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. You could probably make next shift.” TK advised.

“All right. I’ll go get changed.” Owen stood up. “Listen, TK. You’ll be back in no time… two weeks or less.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” TK replied. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep but as soon as Owen left the house, he needed to phone an OB and make an appointment. He also needed to see Carlos as he had some pretty big and shocking news for the guy.

As soon as Owen was gone, TK pulled his phone out and started looking for an OB, but honestly, he knew he needed to tell Carlos first because he didn’t want to do this alone. TK was nervous about how Carlos would react, but only slightly. He knew how much he cared for Carlos, and how much the police officer cared for him. There was no doubt in his mind that Carlos would be there for him and the baby, even if their romantic relationship didn’t work out. TK knew he needed to speak to someone, his head was in such a mess right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi.” TK greeted as he opened the door.

“Hey.” Zoe smiled.

“Thanks for coming by. Please, come in.” TK stood to the side so she could come through the door.

“Yeah, don’t mention it. I actually teach a, uh… A grad seminar down the road. I really love this whole new look you got going, without all the tubes coming out of your face.” Zoe laughed.

“Oh.”

“That’s a joke. I do that. I joke.” Zoe tried to shrug off the awkwardness that had descended upon them.

“Oh, right. Well, good one. Uh, so you’re a psychology professor. That must be pretty fascinating, diving deep into people’s heads, figuring out what motivates them and stuff.” TK rambled.

“I dig it, yeah.” Zoe agreed, apprehensively.

“You know, firefighting’s the complete opposite, always something new and unexpected. We never get to, you know, really drill down on anything. Um, can I get you an iced tea?” TK offered, already moving to get her one.

“Sure, yeah, but I have to admit, no one’s ever reached out through my dot-EDU email for iced tea before.” Zoe accepted. TK happily got her drink, grateful to have something to do with his hands.

“Right. Um… So…” He struggled to find the words as he handed over Zoe’s iced tea.

“Thanks.” She smiled, taking a sip.

“You and my dad…”

“Sorry, was that a question?” She checked.

“You guys are good, right?”

“We’re having fun.” Zoe offered, confused.

“But do you think it could be something that turns into… something?” He asked.

“What’s going on here?”

“I just want my dad to be happy, in case, for some reason, I’m ever… not around.” TK said, vaguely.

“Are you planning on going into another coma?” 

“No, no. To be fair, this is the second time this year I’ve almost died. That’s a long story.”

“What’s going on?” Zoe asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why am I here?” She rephrased.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You know, I feel like I really need to talk to someone, and, well, you’re a psychologist. So…” TK trailed off. Zoe held out a hand to pause him.

“I… um… I’m a professor of psychology with a focus on human sexuality.”

“Oh.” TK deflated.

“But, I’m also a really good listener.” She smiled.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate any professional advice.”

“Okay, so who do you normally talk to about these things?” Zoe asked.

“Well, like, um, I guess there is my boyfriend. Who I don’t even really know is my boyfriend, boyfriend. It’s all kind of new.” TK replied.

“Um, not a professional diagnosis, but I-I think I see what’s happening here.”

“You do? What’s, um… what’s, what’s happening?” TK stuttered.

“Well, it’s common when you have a near-death experience… Or two… Um… you question your life choices.”

“But all I’ve ever wanted was to be a firefighter, ever since I was a kid.” TK stated.

“I didn’t mention that, actually. But interesting you did.” Zoe commented.

“It is?”

“For that to be the first thing you think about when I say question your life choices.” Zoe added.

“I guess I’m questioning things more because of something I found out when I was at the hospital.” TK continued.

“And is that something you want to talk about?”

“I’m pregnant.” TK admitted. “I’ve not actually said that out loud yet.”

“I don’t know what the protocol is here, do you want me to congratulate you?” Zoe queried.

“I’m definitely keeping the baby but I’m scared.”

“That’s a perfectly normal feeling, especially if it wasn’t planned.” Zoe assured.

“Definitely not, as I said, I’m not even sure if Carlos is my boyfriend and he’s a cop and I’m a firefighter, neither of us have a safe job, we could both die every day and that’s not a safe environment to have a child in. But it’s always been my job. I don’t know if I’d be good at anything else.”

“Maybe it would be worth having a conversation with your dad and your sort-of boyfriend before making any final decisions.” Zoe advised. 

“That’s probably-” TK cut himself off when his phone rang, Carlos’s name flashed up on the screen. “I need to take this.”

“Hey.” TK greeted.

“Oh, tiger, I’m so glad to hear your voice again.” Carlos admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, no one could’ve predicted what was going to happen.” Carlos offered.

“Still.” 

“How are you feeling?” Carlos checked.

“I’m okay, my shoulder hurts but that was to be expected.” TK smiled.

“As long as you’re taking it easy.” Carlos replied.

“I’ve been laying on the couch watching TV, does that satisfy you?” TK laughed.

“It does. So, you want to make plans?”

“Yeah, do you want to come over for a bit? After you’ve changed?”

“Isn’t your dad there?” Carlos checked.

“I told him to go back to work, he was getting on my nerves.” TK admitted.

“If you think I’m going to be any better then you’re talking to the wrong guy. I’ll be there, I’ll send you a message when I leave. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Sounds like you’ve got plans.” Zoe smiled.

“Thank you so much for coming over and listening to me ramble. I really needed it and I really appreciate it.” TK said.

“It’s no problem, I really enjoyed talking to you, actually and don’t worry, I won’t tell your dad anything, I do believe in confidentiality. And if you ever need someone to talk to I’m here for you.” Zoe added.

“Thank you.”

After Zoe had left, TK went to pee before curling up on the sofa again, wanting Carlos to find him doing what he’d said he was. Carlos sent TK the message he’d promised and Tk had told the cop to let himself in. TK sat himself up when he heard the door open and Carlos slammed it shut in his rush to get to TK, he pulled him into a gentle hug, not wanting to let go of him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” TK pulled away and patted the couch next to him so Carlos would lay down. They curled up together, just relieved they were both okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse was on fire tonight so here's a chapter that's nearly double the length of a usual one. You're welcome :)

“So, you wanted me to come over?” Carlos stated, after they’d watched a couple of episodes of whatever was on TV, he wasn’t exactly paying attention when he finally had TK back in his arms.

“Yeah, I just needed to see you. I needed you and I wish you could’ve been there when I woke up.” TK admitted. He couldn’t tell Carlos about the baby just yet, it wasn’t the right time. He wanted to tell Carlos when things were clearer between them.

“I wish I could have been there the whole time but I had to shower and work and eat.” Carlos sounded deflated. TK pulled him into a kiss. He just wanted to be in Carlos’s company right now. TK didn’t know how to feel about anything at the moment, his head was a mess. He didn’t know if he still wanted to be a firefighter, because of the baby and the risk of both his job and Carlos’s. He felt like he needed to go and see his dad though.

“Do you maybe want to go on a date sometime?” TK asked.

“Really? You want to date me now?” Carlos asked.

“I’ve wanted to date you this whole time, it was just too soon and my head was a mess and that wasn’t fair to you but I think I’ve deprived us both for long enough.” TK smiled. Carlos gently kissed him, they were both smiling and laughing like idiots the whole time.

“Well, then let's go on a first date and reevaluate things from how it goes.” Carlos suggested.

“I love that idea.”

They lay there for a little longer but as the afternoon wore on, TK was conscious of the fact he wanted to talk to his dad. “I think I want to go and talk to my dad for a bit.” TK announced.

“Want me to drive you? Cos I’d definitely prefer if you didn’t drive yourself.” Carlos offered.

“That would be amazing. I shouldn’t be too long, he does have a shift after all. But I can walk back.”

“You are not walking back. I’ll bring you back. Or, you’re more than welcome to stay at mine.” Carlos stated. TK laughed, he knew Carlos was going to be as overprotective as his dad, if not more so. Thank God neither of them knew he was pregnant yet.

“I’d love to stay at yours. I always sleep better by your side.” TK admitted.

They were both pretty quiet on the drive to the station, but Carlos kept one of his hands intertwined with TK’s for as much of the journey as possible. “I’ll be right out here when you need me.” Carlos smiled. TK leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before getting out of the car and headed towards his team.

TK peered around the corner and he could see the rest of the team laughing and joking with each other. Buttercup whined and made a beeline straight for him, burying her nose in his stomach, TK wouldn’t be surprised if she could sense the baby there. “Yo!” TK called.

“Hey! If it isn’t Sleeping Beauty.” Marjan laughed. They all went around and said their hellos. Mateo pulled TK straight in for a tight hug and TK automatically brought up one hand to protect his injured shoulder and the other to his still flat stomach.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Mateo apologised. Buttercup growled at him slightly.

“Son, are you sure you should be on your feet?” Owen checked.

“Yeah. Can we talk?” TK requested.

“Yeah, sure.” Owen led him up to the office. “How you doing? Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I’m good.” TK assured.

“TK, I know your ‘everything’s fine’ face and that is not it.” Owen corrected.

“I need to ask you a question,” TK began.

“Sure.”

“Why’d you decide to become a firefighter?”

“Why? ‘Cause the Yankees wouldn’t take me, and who wants to play for the Mets?” Owen replied. TK took a seat against Owen’s shelf.

“Dad, I’m serious. Did you always know that this is what you wanted to do?”

“Mm, not always. I was gonna be a lawyer.” Owen admitted.

“Really? Why did I not know this?”

“Probably because I dropped out of law school in the second year, joined the fire academy and married your mom. One lawyer in the house was plenty.” Owen recalled.

“So, what changed your mind?”

“Well, the summer before I dropped out, I had a job in East Hampton as a lifeguard.”

“For the chicks?” TK checked.

“For the chicks.” Owen confirmed. “But mostly, I just sat in the tower and got very, very bronze. I never had any chance to even get into the water, except one time. There was this little girl. She was probably seven or eight. And she was out with her mother, and they’d gone beyond the buoys. And before I had a chance to blow my whistle, they got caught in a riptide and they both went under. Mom came up, little girl didn’t. And I don’t remember jumping in, I was just there. And, um… I got ‘em both back to the beach. Little girl was not breathing. She was turning blue. And my several hours of training… training I thought I’d slept through… kicked in. CPR, mouth to mouth, and… it worked. I could feel myself breathing life into this tiny, little body. And when she coughed up seawater and started breathing on her own, it was the most satisfying moment of my life, up to that point. And I dropped out of law school three months later.” TK shook his head and smiled, that sounded like his dad.

“You’re an addict, just like me. You are chasing that first high.”

“Well, I don’t… I think it’s more than that. I think I realised that being of service is a way to give my life some meaning.” Owen corrected.

“Yeah, I can see that. And all I’ve ever wanted was to be a firefighter for as long as I can remember. I didn’t plan anything else. I didn’t consider anything else. I knew exactly what I wanted. At least, I thought I did. Lately, I’ve been wondering if maybe what I really wanted… was a father.”

“TK…”

“Dad, you left when I was seven.”

“TK, I didn’t leave you.” Owen defended.

“Yeah, you did. You left our family. That firehouse was your family. That’s the family that you chose.” TK stated.

“Do you want me to apologise for the choices I made?” Owen asked.

“No, no.” TK didn’t, he knew his dad made the best choices he could with the situations he was presented with.

“343 firefighters lost their lives on that day. 14 of them were from my house.”

“I don’t know what I’m trying to say, dad.” All TK could think about since he’d found out he was pregnant was the fact that both he and Carlos had such dangerous jobs and it wasn’t fair to their baby that they could both go to work and potentially never come home again.

“What you’re saying is, is you’re not sure if you want to come back.”

“I’m saying I don’t know if… if I can come back. I don’t know if this is really who I am.” TK admitted. He felt as though his brain and his body had been pulled through the wringer and all he wanted to do was whatever is best for his baby.

“That’s not a question I can help you answer.” Owen said, softly.

“I know.” TK put his head in his hand, he could feel a headache coming on.

“Well, you’re right about one thing. The firehouse is my family… and the 126 is my adopted family, but you… are my kid. And whatever you choose, I’m gonna be right by your side.” Owen assured.

“Well, good, because… there is something that I want you to do with me. I want to go and see the kid who shot me. I need to assure him that I’m okay. That it wasn’t his fault.” TK stated. Owen just smiled at TK, he knew his son had a good heart.

TK hadn’t really wanted to say it outright but he’d come down in the middle of his dad’s shift because after telling someone, he felt like he needed to tell everyone.

“Can I tell you something? But as my dad not as my captain?” TK checked.

“Of course you can. First and foremost, I’m your dad. You know you can tell me anything.” Owen replied, placing a careful hand on his son’s shoulder as a sign of support.

“I know you are but you are also my captain and this is going to affect things work wise.”

“What? Are you not coming back?” Owen asked.

“I don’t know yet and this has something to do with that.” 

“TK, I just need you to tell me. You’re beginning to confuse me.”

“At the hospital, they found something.” TK admitted. Owen could immediately feel panic grip him. He knew what bad news the hospital could bring.

“Not like that, don’t worry.” TK assured, seeing the look on his dad's face. “I’m pregnant, dad.”

“Oh. I don’t really know what to say.” Owen commented.

“Just get it over with. Just tell me you’re disappointed in me, already.” TK requested.

“I wasn’t going to say that. Accidental?”

“Of course, I definitely wasn’t trying to get pregnant.” TK defended.

“I thought I taught you about being safe and using protection?”

“We did. It’s partly my fault, I never went back on birth control after the overdose and we always use condoms but I was talking to the doctor and she said there are multiple reasons that they can split.” TK rambled, not really sure why he was telling his dad all of this.

“The cop?” Owen checked. TK nodded. “I guess you’ll have to introduce me to him officially.”

“I haven’t told him yet. I want to define our relationship first.” TK said.

“You don’t think he’ll run for the hills the minute you tell him?” Owen asked.

“No, dad. I know he’ll be by my side the whole time. I just want him to choose this relationship because he wants to be with me instead of because he feels obligated to.” TK explained. Before they could continue their conversation, the alarm rang.

“I want you to go home and rest. We’ll go and see the kid when I’m off shift. And take care of my grand baby.” Owen instructed.

“I’m going to stay with Carlos for the night.” TK told his dad.

“No strenuous activities, remember.” Owen informed him.

“Dad, it’s fine. I know this. Carlos knows this. And we haven’t had sex in weeks. I just need to be around him.” TK laughed.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you so happy.” Owen dashed out of the room, the rest of the team mostly ready to head off. TK headed back to the car after waving at everyone as they left.

“Ready to go?” Carlos asked as he fastened his seat belt. TK nodded, linking their hands again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mature)

When they got back to Carlos’s apartment, the police officer led the firefighter up the stairs where they stripped off and got into bed. Carlos pulled TK as close as he could without hurting his injured shoulder and allowed himself to let the tears fall.”What’s wrong, ‘Los?” TK asked, worried.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Carlos whispered, pressing a kiss to TK’s hair.

“My dad told me you were at the hospital every time you were free, that you sat by my bedside and spoke to me, holding my hand, stroking my hair.” TK said softly.

“I was just worried I was going to lose you. And I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that.” Carlos admitted. TK joined their lips in a gentle but fierce kiss. TK groaned into the kiss, throwing his head back. “You okay?” Carlos checked.

“I need you inside me.” TK replied.

“The doctor’s said no strenuous activity.” Carlos reminded him.

“Does it count as strenuous if you don’t do any of the work?” TK winked.

“Oh, you think you’re gonna get to lie back and not do any of the work?” Carlos joked.

“Well, I’ve got a bad shoulder, you see.” TK smiled. Carlos laughed as he pulled TK into another kiss. Carlos leaned down to the bedside table and got out the lube and a condom. “Do we have to use that?” TK asked, gesturing to the condom.

“We don’t have to if you’re 100% sure it’s safe not to.” Carlos offered. TK didn’t exactly want this moment to be the one he told Carlos they didn’t need to use it because he was already pregnant. They’d already made sure they were clean despite using condoms.

“We don’t need it, I promise.” TK assured.

“Okay.” Carlos accepted, throwing it somewhere in the room to be found in the morning or at a later date. TK lay back on the pillows with Carlos pushing another one behind him.

“You don’t think this is overkill?” TK checked.

“Do you want me to stop?” Carlos responded. TK shook his head. “Then we’re doing this my way. Any pain or discomfort then we’re stopping, okay?”

“Okay.” TK accepted.

* * *

The next morning, after having breakfast with Carlos, TK went back to his dad’s and waited for him to get in from his shift. “I wasn’t expecting you home just yet.” Owen observed when he saw TK watching TV.

“I wanted to go and see this kid as soon as possible. He must be feeling awful.” TK stated.

“I don’t recall you having that bite mark on your neck when you visited the station last night. We talked about this before you left - no strenuous activities.” Owen frowned in disapproval.

“It’s not strenuous if you don’t do any of the work.” TK replied.

“I don’t think that’s how it works but as long as you haven’t pulled your stitches or hurt yourself then I’m going to ignore it.” Owen stated. “Did you tell him about the baby?”

“Not yet. It wasn’t the right time.” TK replied.

“You’re going to need to tell him before you give birth. Are you sure you’re not nervous about telling him? I can be there when you do if that’ll help.” Owen offered.

“I definitely don’t need my dad to hold my hand whilst I tell Carlos that I’m pregnant.” TK scoffed.

“So you are nervous.” Owen commented.

“Of course I’m nervous! I’d be nervous telling him if we were a couple, I’d be nervous if we’d planned this. But I don’t doubt him, there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll be there for me and our baby.” TK reiterated. “Now, can we please just go?”

* * *

“Thank you for seeing us. I can only imagine what your family’s been going through.” Owen greeted.

“Nothing compared to what yours has been dealing with, Captain.” Colt’s dad replied, leading Owen and TK through the house. “I can’t tell you how sorry we are. I mean, Colt has just been sick over it. You’ve been in our prayers.”

“Thank you. That, that means a lot.” TK stuttered. Colt’s dad opened the door and Colt had his back to the door.

“Colt… Mr Strand is here to see you.” Colt turned around to look at them.

“Hey, Colt.” TK greeted. “How are you, buddy?” Colt turned away without saying anything. TK nodded and went in. “Hey, uh, Colt. Do you mind if I join you?” Colt shrugged so TK took a seat next to him. “I used to love legos, too. What are you building over there?”

“Police car.” Colt replied.

“Very cool. You like cops?” TK asked, thinking of Carlos. Colt shrugged.

“They help people.”

“Yes, they do. I think that’s a… That’s a three bump one. I think you need a four bump one.” TK trailed off, switching over to the legos. He flicked through the pile before picking up a piece and offering it to Colt. “Here, try this one.”

“Thanks.” Colt said, taking it from TK.

“Colt, do you know who I am?”

“I shot you.”

“Yeah, you did. But, you know what? I’m here, and I’m okay. And I just want to make sure that you’re okay, too.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“No, no, not at all. I know it was an accident. Besides, you were protecting your family, which is super brave.”

“Sorry I shot you.” Colt raised his head to finally look at TK.

“I know you are.”

“I won’t do it again.” Colt offered.

“Okay.” TK smiled. “Deal. Deal?” Colt shook his hand and smiled. TK stood up and headed back over to his dad as Colt’s dad went to sit with him. Owen and TK smiled at them both before seeing themselves out.

“Hey, thanks for coming. I don’t think I realised how much I needed that.” TK acknowledged.

“You know, in 26 years, I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of you. You’re gonna make a great dad to that baby.” Owen smiled.

“Thanks, dad. And thanks for not being too disappointed in me. I mean, it’s a lot sooner than I would have liked but clearly now was meant to be the right time. I’ve always wanted kids and I love this one so much.” TK smiled, placing a hand on his flat stomach.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Owen asked.

“I’m meeting Carlos and we’re gonna go on a date, I don’t know where that is yet, we’ve decided we’ll figure it out as we go.” TK replied as they got into the car and Owen started to drive off.

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

“Dad, I’m the luckiest guy on the planet to have met someone like Carlos. He’s so kind and gentle and patient. He knew about the substance abuse and still thinks of me the same. I know I don’t deserve someone like him, but I’ll be damned if I let him get away from me. I’ve been pushing him and pushing him away but he still stays. He doesn’t care if it’s as my friend or my boyfriend, he just wants to be in my life for some reason so it’s time I let him in.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Carlos finds out in the next chapter. I'm also taking suggestions for gender and names :)

TK and Carlos had been sitting at the table for ages, talking about everything and nothing as they linked hands over the table. “Boba gets a bad rap because it basically has no nutritional value, but most people just don’t appreciate the fact that it’s fun to drink. I mean, yeah, the tapioca’s sort of like blobs of snot, but, uh, it’s delicious blobs of snot.” TK rambled. Carlos smiled at him. “What?”

“You filibustered a solid six minutes on boba. Before that, it was Billie Eilish, the Cowboys’ running game and how underrated the film Benjamin Button was.” Carlos laughed.

“Well, Brad is magic, even as a baby, so…”

“How long are you going to avoid talking about it, TK?” Carlos asked.

“What?”

“Tyler, I’m not an idiot. I know there’s something you’re not telling me. You’ve been off ever since you got out of the hospital. You’re nervous about it.” Carlos observed.

“Us?” TK diverted.

“That’s not what I meant but if you want to talk about us, that’s fine. As I’ve said, when I saw you in that hospital bed, not knowing if you’d ever wake up again, I had all these feelings- strong feelings, which is crazy because I still barely know you.”

“What do you want to know?” TK offered.

“Stuff about you, about your family, your job. I mean, I already know what TK stands for.” Carlos laughed.

“I mean, you already know about my dad, he’s always been a firefighter, my whole life. It caused a lot of arguments between him and mom when I was growing up. I guess that’s why they got a divorce. Mom couldn’t cope with not knowing if he was going to come home or not each day. Especially after 9/11 and he spent so much time at work. My mom’s a lawyer so if you meet her then be prepared for the questions she’s gonna ask.” TK warned.

“If I meet her?”

“My dad rang her whilst I was in the coma, she’s getting a flight back from China as soon as possible and coming to Austin. So when I’m hiding out at your place then you know why.” TK laughed. Carlos couldn’t help but smile. It was more about himself than TK had told him since he’d moved to Austin.

“So, do you think we’ll get to have another date?” Carlos asked.

“Seriously, I’ve been rambling about random crap and have been basically horrible to you since we met and you want another date?”

“We said we’d reevaluate things after our first date and sure, it’s not over yet but I want to be with you, TK.”

“I don’t even know who I am anymore, my head’s in such a mess. I don’t know if this is the life I want, or if I’m even in the right career. But I do want to be with you.” TK admitted.

“Does this mean I can finally call you my boyfriend?” Carlos checked. TK smiled and nodded.

“I just have some stuff going on right now. But you’re right, I do have something to tell you, but not here. Do you feel like going somewhere a bit more private?” TK offered.

“Yeah, let me just get the check.” Carlos agreed.

“At least let me get it.” TK stated.

“No.”

“Let me get it.” He repeated.

“No. It’s a few drinks, it’s not like it’s the end of the world.” Carlos smiled. As Carlos went to put in his pin, the card machine shorted and sparked. “Ow- the hell?”

“You okay?” TK checked. Carlos nodded. Car alarms started going off all down the street and weren’t responding to anyone’s keys. One guy ended up thrown onto a car. TK and Carlos were straight out of their seats and across the road to try and help. Carlos reached out to grab TK before he could get himself run over and then didn’t let go of TK’s hand. “Hey, you all right?” TK asked the guy who was thrown onto a car. The guy nodded.

“Hey, why are both lights green?” Carlos asked, looking at the crossroad. 

“What?”

“Both lights are green.” Carlos repeated. Something big was happening and they were right in the middle of it. TK couldn’t help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Just at that moment, a lorry crashed into a minibus and sent it careening across the street. Carlos and TK grabbed onto each other as they backed away. Carlos’s hand naturally fell to TK’s flat stomach and TK placed his over it. It made him feel warm inside, he knew Carlos was going to do it a lot more when he found out about the baby. As soon as the metaphorical dust had settled, Carlos went into police officer mode and tried to direct people to safety whilst TK went over to the minibus.

“Hey, you guys okay?” TK checked the passengers as they exited the overturned minibus.

“I think we’re all okay but the driver- she’s stuck.” One of them told him. TK encouraged everyone to get off first, helping them out if they needed it. Once everyone had got off, he ventured inside, the baby being the last thing on his mind.

“Did everyone get off okay?” The driver asked.

“Yeah, everybody’s fine.” TK assured her.

“What the devil’s going on?”

“What’s your name ma’am?”

“Ellen.” She replied.

“Ellen, okay. Ellen, I’m TK. I’m here to get you out, all right?” TK checked. Ellen nodded from where she was trapped. TK was going his best to try and shift things but she was stuck good.

“My back’s wet, it’s not blood is it?” Ellen asked.

“No, it’s just some water. You took out a hydrant when you flipped.” TK assured, straining to try and move things to free Ellen but it wasn’t working. “Ellen, are you in a lot of pain?”

“Fair amount- I’m pretty sure both of my legs are busted up.”

“Can you wiggle your toes for me?” TK asked, Ellen did as asked. “All right, good. I don’t think there’s any spinal damage.”

“Are you a medical student?”

“No, I’m a firefighter.”

“Well, that’s convenient.” Ellen smiled.

“Yeah, it’d be convenient if I had some equipment.” TK struggled a bit more before conceding defeat. “Um… I’ll be right back, okay.”

“I’ll be right here.” TK rushed out of the minibus and could see Carlos directing people to safety. He couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. He ripped the bumper off and headed back in. He felt the pain in his shoulder, knowing he’d just ripped a couple of stitches. Carlos and his dad were totally going to freak out over that. “Hey, Carlos! We got a gas leak here. Keep everybody back.” TK warned.

“Everybody back! Everybody stay back!” Carlos shouted.

“That’s my bumper!” Ellen exclaimed.

“Well, it’s no Jaws of Life, but it should do.” TK informed her, using it as leverage to try and free Ellen.

“Honey, you’re bleeding.”

“Oh, that’s nothing. I got shot a couple of days back and I just ripped my stitches.” TK worked as hard as he could to try and free her. The water level was rising and then the bus set on fire. TK grabbed the fire extinguisher but it wasn’t enough to put it out. When Ellen went under the water, TK started performing CPR, but honestly, he felt helpless until his dad showed up and pulled him out. He knew he was going to be in so much trouble with both him and Carlos. Especially since his dad knew about the baby. TK got up off the floor to check on Ellen who was now on a gurney about to be taken to the hospital. She squeezed his hand before letting go.

“You too, son. You need to go to the hospital, get your stitches checked and make sure my grand baby is okay.” Owen instructed. TK pulled his dad into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“I wasn’t hoping to see you again this soon.” Doctor King frowned as she entered the room.

“I’m fine. I just ripped a couple of stitches.” TK replied.

“That’s not fine. I hear you were being heroic during the solar storm. Did you not think about your gunshot wound or that baby? You could have done some serious harm to both. Have you seen an OB yet?”

“Not yet. I’m going to tell my boyfriend and then I’ll book an appointment so he can come with me.” TK replied.

“Do it soon. I’m concerned about the baby.” Doctor King then got to work and redid TK’s stitches, adding a couple more. “Right, you’re free to go but take it easy and look after that baby.” Doctor King advised with a smile. TK smirked at her and hopped off the exam bed. He sent Carlos a text before heading to the station.

_ Hey, ‘Los, I’m just heading to the station to talk to my dad and the team but do you fancy meeting me there? x _


	7. Chapter 7

TK was waiting for the team when they got back. “Aquaman, back on dry land.” Mateo joked upon seeing TK.

“What are you doing here? How’d it go at the hospital?” Owen fussed immediately.

“Nothing crazy- they just added a couple extra stitches. I’m good.” TK assured.

“Why do you look like you’re about to jump off a cliff?” Owen queried.

“Hey, guys. Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something, and, um, if you could bear with me cause it’s kind of a lot.” TK began as the team assembled around him. “I’m an addict-”

“TK-” Owen tried.

“No, dad, I need to do this. Please?” He turned back to the team. “It’s opioids, and a few months back, in New York, I had a relapse- pretty bad one. I OD’d and my dad- my captain, he found me unconscious. My heart had stopped, and, well, he did what he does best, and he saved my life, and the only reason I came down here was cause he forced me to. You know? What I’m trying to say is, I never really chose this for myself. Any of it. Not even becoming a firefighter. And, uh… Well…”

“Hey, hey. Whatever you gotta say right here, say it.” Judd comforted, placing a hand on TK’s shoulder.

“He’s right, man. We got you, fam.” Paul agreed.

“Yeah, well, that’s the point cause today at that intersection when that woman was dying, I would have given her everything I had to save her, and I did give her everything I had, but it wasn’t enough… Until you showed up. All you guys. And I knew in that instant that not only was she gonna be okay but I was gonna be okay, too. Because this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. And, at least for now, this is where I wanna do it. With you guys, so… I choose this family. Because this is, this is where I belong.” TK rambled.

“Group hug!” Mateo called as everyone piled around TK and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, someone’s ripe. I’m guessing that’s Judd. and go careful with me.” TK warned.

“Yeah, because of your dumbass pulling the stitches!” Judd laughed.

“And because I’m pregnant.” TK dropped.

“What?!” Marjan exclaimed.

“Congratulations!” Mateo yelled.

“I didn’t see that coming.” Paul added. TK looked at his dad and they shared a laugh.

“Just dropping truth bombs today, huh, TK.” Marjan smiled when they all pulled apart.

“I’m just sick of hiding things, you’re my family and you deserve to know.”

“Proud of you, man. Congratulations.” Paul offered, pulling TK into a more gentle hug before stepping away.

“We are so talking more about this the next time we’re all together!” Judd warned.

“All right everybody, hit the showers. Proud of every one of you.” Owen called as the team left one by one.

“Don’t you mean every one of y’all?” Marjan smiled.

“Yeah, that too. Hey, are you sure about all of this? It’s been a traumatic day, an emotional time, you do not have to make this decision right now.” Owen said.

“Dad, there are very few things in my life I’ve been more sure of.” TK assured. Owen pulled his son into a tight hug.

“All right, I got some paperwork I’m gonna finish up, then I thought maybe-” Owen trailed off at the sound of footsteps. He looked over and Carlos was approaching the doors. “How many life decisions did you make today?”

“I’m gonna tell him, dad. I’ll see you at home.” TK smiled before walking over to Carlos, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. Carlos pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before joining their hands as they both headed to his camaro.

“Where do you want to go, Tyler?”

“Anywhere, as long as I’m with you.” TK answered, honestly.

* * *

“What are you thinking?” Carlos asked as they lay on the hood of the camaro, watching the night sky.

“I’m thinking… we make a pretty good team.” TK smiled. Carlos turned to look at him, smiling in return.

“We really do, don’t we?” Carlos replied. TK turned and let his eyes flick across Carlos’s face.

“Afraid so.” TK reached out to take Carlos’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Carlos couldn’t resist leaning over for a kiss and wrapping his free arm around TK. “Wait, I have something to tell you.” TK let out a deep breath, he felt so nervous but that was understandable considering they weren’t exactly a couple in the first place, and now they were but it had only been for a very short amount of time, like 24 hours at an absolute maximum and he was about to drop one hell of a bomb on Carlos.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Carlos assured. TK stole a chaste kiss, psyching himself out to tell Carlos.

“I’m pregnant.” TK admitted, biting his bottom lip. 

“As if I didn’t already love you so much and now you tell me that.” Carlos breathed, pulling TK into a kiss. “I’m not even gonna ask how this happened, I’m just going to accept this blessing for what it is.” Carlos smiled.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do. I think I’ve known for a while but I didn’t want to scare you, what with us not even being together.” Carlos admitted.

“I, uh, I don’t think I can say it back yet.” TK frowned.

“I didn’t say it so you would say it back, tiger, I said it because I needed to and I need you to know how much I care for you.”

“I care very deeply for you, too. I’m just not ready yet.” TK replied.

“And that’s okay with me.” Carlos smiled. “So, your heroics today weren’t the best idea were they. If you pulled your stitches and you’re pregnant.”

“I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing, Carlos. You know that.”

“I do know that. Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry about you and our baby. So, what are we going to do now?” Carlos asked.

“The first thing I need to do is make an appointment to see an OB. I just wanted you to be with me, both when I make the appointment and when I go to it.” TK replied.

“You waited until I knew?”

“Of course, you’re this baby’s other father and I want to share these experiences.” TK smiled. They stayed curled up together on the hood of the car for a little while longer, until TK started shivering slightly. Carlos rushed off the hood and helped TK down. They got back into the car and headed back to Carlos’s place.

“Thank you.” Carlos whispered against TK’s cheek when they were curled up in bed together, about to drift off.

“What for?”

“For giving me everything I’ve ever wanted. You. And a family.” TK pressed a gentle kiss to the police officer’s lips.

“I could say the exact same thing.”


	8. Chapter 8

When TK woke up the next morning, it was to a warm, but empty bed. The fact that it was still warm meant it couldn't have been that long since Carlos had gotten up, but TK had just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. Although, that wasn't going to happen now as he threw back the covers and raced down the hall to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet before sitting back and resting his head on his knees. "Oh, Tyler. I hate seeing you like this even though it is only because you're pregnant." Carlos sighed as he entered the bathroom. He'd heard TK get out of bed and the thundering of his feet as he ran to the bathroom.

"I'm okay." TK smiled as Carlos sat down on the floor next to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Babe, I just threw up." TK protested.

"I don't care." Carlos assured.

"But I do." 

"I've made us some breakfast." Carlos stated.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat something. You're eating for two now. I'm going to make sure you're getting enough to eat when you're here and whenever you're with your dad he'll be doing the same thing." Carlos warned. TK wanted to scream. He loved that both his dad and Carlos were so protective of him and of the baby but he'd only known about it for a few days. Although TK didn't know how far along he was yet, that was to be determined at the first appointment, which he knew he needed to get booked at some point today.

"Fine." TK agreed. He brushed his teeth and they headed downstairs. TK still wasn’t ready to eat but he knew he needed something and Carlos had made them food, but TK wasn’t in the mood for anything. “Can I just have some toast or something? I’m really nauseous this morning.” TK felt about 2 seconds from running away to throw up again.

“You can have whatever you want. I should have asked before I made anything.” Carlos assured, pressing a kiss to the side of TK’s head and passing him a plate of toast. TK started eating the toast, grabbing the jar of jam and covering the toast in it.

“What’s the plan for today?” TK asked.

“I think there are a few things we need to get sorted after that bomb you dropped on me last night.” Carlos responded.

“That’s fair.” TK mumbled around a mouthful of toast. Carlos couldn’t resist coming to stand next to TK and leaning down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing a hand to TK’s stomach.

“What?”

“I can definitely feel a difference already even if we can’t see it yet.” Carlos commented.

“Really?” TK checked, moving his free hand to place it with Carlos’s.

“Yeah, how far along do you think you are if we can already feel a change?”

“Anywhere between the last time we had sex and whenever we first hooked up since neither of us noticed when the condom split.” TK replied, vaguely. Carlos smiled, TK had a point, they really had no idea. “I’ll make an appointment today but it could be a while before they can fit me in.”

“Doctor Reynell advised that you see one as soon as possible, didn’t she?” Carlos asked TK nodded. “So, just say that when you ring up for the appointment.”

“I’m really nervous about it. It’s gonna make things more real. I just can’t believe how quickly my life has turned around.” TK smiled, allowing Carlos to pull him into a kiss now that he’d finished eating.

“In a good way?” Carlos checked.

“Yes, in a good way.” TK assured, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s cheek. They washed the dishes together before grabbing drinks and going to sit down on the couch. TK pulled up a list of local OB’s and they looked through them together before picking one. It didn’t take long to book an appointment for the next week which was a relief.

“So, that’s the first thing checked off the list. What else do we need to sort?” Carlos asked.

“Well, we’re going to need to make a list at some point of everything we’ll need before the baby arrives but we should have at least 6 months before that happens.” TK replied. “We do need to sort out living arrangements though.”

“Where do you want to live? I’m more than happy for you and the baby to move in here. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I want to live together but if you’re not ready for that then it’s okay.” Carlos replied.

“I’d love to move in with you, but won’t a one bedroom apartment be a bit unideal for a baby? We’re going to need to move in somewhere with at least 2 bedrooms.” TK reasoned. Carlos stroked a hand down the side of TK’s face and pulled him into a kiss. TK couldn’t help but smile into it. He’d never felt with anyone what he felt with Carlos, how a guy as amazing as this was single in the first place and then willing to wait until TK was ready, the firefighter didn’t know but he wasn’t going to take a single day for granted.

“How about you move in here for the time being and we look at finding a house or another apartment, better suited to what we need now that we’re going to be a family of three?” Carlos suggested.

“That’s a great idea, babe.” TK replied. “So, my dad really wants to meet you properly.” Carlos nearly choked on his mouthful of coffee. TK was trying not to laugh, he probably could have timed that better.

“Does he already know about the baby?” Carlos checked.

“He was the first person I told.” TK replied, not feeling the need to mention Zoe, Carlos didn’t know her and he didn’t want to make his boyfriend feel bad.

“Of course he was, he’s your dad. I take it the rest of the team know as well? You’re all really close.” Carlos observed.

“Yeah, I told them yesterday but didn’t give them time to ask any questions or anything so I’ll probably go down to the station when they’re next on shift so we can talk about it.”

“How did your dad take the news?” Carlos checked, needing to know if Captain Strand would be cool with him or not. Although he probably wouldn’t because Carlos knocked up his only child and they hadn’t even been in a relationship at the time. Things were good between them now, but that wasn’t the point.

“I think he’s quite excited about having a grandchild.” TK smiled. “I can’t wait until we’ve got a scan from the OB and can show him.”

“Good. When were you thinking of us going over to see him?”

“Does this afternoon work for you? I know you have a shift tomorrow.” TK checked.

“Yeah, this afternoon is fine.” Carlos offered his boyfriend a strained smile.

“‘Los, it’s going to be absolutely fine. I promise he likes you. Which is more than I can say for any other boyfriends I've had in the past. I know it took us some time to get to where we are, but I’ve honestly never been happier and he knows that.” TK offered.

“I’m just going to worry no matter how much you try to reassure me, but I appreciate you trying.” Carlos pressed a kiss to the top of TK’s head.

“Just you wait until we go over, you’ll see. You have nothing to be worried about.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Dad?” TK called as they entered the house. Carlos was keeping his head down, not wanting to have to make direct eye contact with Captain Strand the second he saw him.

“TK?” Owen checked as he came racing into the room and pulled his son into a hug.

“How many people call you dad that you had to check it was me?” TK responded. “In fact, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“Officer Reyes, good to see you again.” Owen smiled, holding a hand out for Carlos to shake. Carlos took it gingerly.

“And you, sir.”

“Sir? Honestly, you can call me Owen.”

“Carlos was worried that you wouldn’t like him now because he got me pregnant.” TK warned his dad.

“Even though you got TK pregnant, very quickly too, you’re still the best out of all the guys he’s ever brought home. I doubt anything is going to change that.” Owen offered. Carlos couldn’t help but smile at the frown on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m the best out of all of them? How bad have the guys you brought home before me been?” Carlos asked, kind of worried.

“Not as bad as my dad is making them out to be. He’s my dad, he’s going to be difficult to please.” TK defended.

“No, they were that bad. I’m just glad you’ve finally got a keeper.” Owen smiled. Carlos couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved.

“Would either of you like a drink?” Owen offered.

“Just water is fine.” Carlos replied.

“I’ll get them. I know you want to talk to Carlos alone for a moment. Sorry, babe.” TK bailed. Carlos felt all the tension return. Owen led him to the living room and offered him a seat on one of the armchairs, whilst he took a seat on the couch.

“You don’t need to panic, Officer Reyes. I take it you and my son have sorted things out?” Owen began.

“Yes, sir. I’m thrilled that I get to call him my boyfriend.”

“Good, because that’s what he deserves. And I take it your reaction to the baby was exactly what he thought it would be?”

“What did he think my reaction would be?” Carlos checked.

“He thought you would be very supportive, and would want to be there for him in any way you could. He knew you would love the baby from the moment you found out about it. He was still nervous to tell you, don’t get me wrong, but he never doubted you for even a second. Me, on the other hand, I have to admit I doubted you and for that I can only apologise.” Owen explained.

“I’m glad he didn’t doubt me and yes, I love your son and our baby very much. I’ve never been so happy. All I want is to make Tyler as happy as he makes me.”

“You love him?” Owen checked.

“I know it’s soon, that we haven’t even been together a day, officially. But I just know in my heart that he is the one for me. He’s not ready to say it back and that’s fine by me. He told me about what happened in New York and I don’t judge him for that. He’s so incredibly strong. I just wish he could see himself the way I see him.”

“And you’re okay with him not saying it back.”

“All that matters to me is that Tyler knows how loved he is, him and our baby.” Carlos smiled. Owen was feeling very overwhelmed. He appreciated how open and honest Carlos was being with him and he could see how much Carlos loved TK. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Is everything okay? I didn’t hear any shouting which is always a plus.” TK joked as he came back into the room carrying their drinks. He put them down on the coffee table before perching on the arm of Carlos’s chair.

“Like I said, you’ve finally found a keeper. You better not let him get away.” Owen stated.

“Thank you, sir. But I’m not going anywhere.” Carlos smiled, putting an arm around TK. TK smiled back down at him.

“Wait a minute, you let him call you Tyler?” Owen remembered, looking at TK.

“Yeah. I do.” TK smiled, bashfully as he tried to hide his face from his dad’s gaze. Carlos pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“So, what plans do you have now that everything is out in the open?” Owen asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m going to move in with Carlos.” TK replied. Owen tried not to choke on his drink.

“I understand that you’re already pregnant but isn’t it a bit soon?”

“Dad, I’m okay. I don’t need you to check up on me all the time. I’m sure if you asked him to, Carlos would give you hourly updates.” TK laughed. Owen looked intrigued. “No! He’s not actually going to do that!” Owen looked disappointed.

* * *

{12 March 2020}

The next few days passed quickly and in no time at all, TK’s mom had arrived in Austin. “I’m only staying for a couple of weeks or so.” Gwyneth insisted as Owen showed her into the house. “Just until TK’s healed enough to go back to work. Then I’ll head back to New York.”

“Whatever you say, Gwyn.” Owen sighed. TK, who was waiting on the couch in the living room, kind of wanted to burst out laughing and at the same time just leave. They’d been together all of 5 minutes and were already about to dive into an argument.

“Don’t start with me already, Owen Strand. I am here to see our son. You know, since you let him get shot.”

“I did not ‘let’ him get shot! Who would do that? It was an accident!”

“Accident or not, he still spent time in a coma, he still isn’t back at work. The wound isn’t fully healed yet.” Gwyneth listed.

“Mom, that’s enough, okay. I’m going to leave if you’re just going to argue with dad again.” TK threatened.

“And go where?” Gwyn questioned, turning to TK with her hands on her hips.

“Home.” TK stated as though it was obvious. Gwyn raised her eyebrows.

“The last I heard, you were living here with your dad.”

“Well, I’m not anymore. I’m 26 years old, I can live alone.” TK defended. Owen snickered. TK turned to his dad. “You’re not helping.”

“Your mom’s a lawyer. She’s going to get it out of you one way or another.” Owen pointed out.

“I’m seeing someone. We live together now.” TK blurted.

“And who is this ‘someone’? Is he good enough for you? Aren’t you moving too fast? It’s not been that long since your breakup with Alex and I’m still furious at your dad for not telling me about your overdose.”

“Yes, mom, it probably is a bit too soon. But I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Carlos is everything to me.” TK responded.

“There’s something else. What aren’t you telling me?” Gwyn asked.

“Nope. There’s nothing else for now.” TK deflected.

“Well, if you're serious enough about this guy then I need to meet him.” Gwyn insisted.

“I need to talk to him about it first. He’s got a few shifts this week so we’ll coordinate with dad before making any concrete plans.” TK sighed. He didn’t want to drag his boyfriend to dinner with his mom and dad, they were just going to argue like they always did and he didn’t want to subject his boyfriend to that.

“Okay. But you can’t go yet, TK. I just got here and I want to spend some time with you.” Gwyn pulled her son into a hug and encouraged him to sit down beside her. He did so, reluctantly. For all their faults when they were together, these were TK’s parents and he loved them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to keep hearing your ideas for gender and name of baby Tarlos :)

{14 March 2020}

To say Carlos and TK were nervous was an understatement. Life was a little unpredictable right now with the virus spreading everywhere and somehow, in the midst of that, they were going to have a baby. Although that’s not the main reason for their anxiety today. Today was their first appointment, where the OB would check on the baby, make sure everything looked okay and tell them how far along TK was. Considering they’d been using protection, neither of them could recall the condom splitting but clearly it had, otherwise TK wouldn’t be pregnant.

TK was so glad that Carlos was coming with him. Sitting in the reception and filling out a bunch of questions was much easier with someone there to hold his hand and rub his knuckles, keeping him slightly calmer. They weren’t sitting there for long before the doctor called them back to be seen.

“I’m Doctor Torres and I’ll be overseeing your pregnancy, Mr Strand.” She introduced, smiling despite.

“TK is fine.” TK corrected.

“Okay, TK. Do you know how far along you are likely to be or do we need to check that when we do an ultrasound?”

“Honestly, we have no idea when I got pregnant. We’ve been using condoms and had no idea one had split.” TK admitted.

“Can you tell me roughly the time frame for this? I’ve seen in your medical notes that you recently moved here from New York City.”

“Um, we started hooking up when I moved here, so around the end of January. Any time between then and now really.” TK confessed.

“And we are, of course, aware of your surgery just over a week ago. How are you healing?”

“You’re healing well, we change the bandages as often as recommended.” Carlos replied. TK took his boyfriend’s hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Do you take any medication?” Doctor Torres continued.

“Just painkillers for my shoulder at the moment, nothing else.” TK replied, getting the bottle out of his pocket so she could make a note of what they were.

“Any history of substance misuse?” Doctor Torres asked.

“Not on my side.” Carlos replied. TK looked at his feet.

“Mr Strand?” Doctor Torres prompted. Carlos rubbed the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m a recovering opioid addict.” TK frowned.

“Any substance use during the time the baby could have been conceived?” Doctor Torres continued.

“No, I’m clean.”

“Then you should have very little to worry about. But I appreciate you being completely honest. We’re going to need to run some routine tests, blood, urine, we always do an STD screening just to be sure, even if you recently got a clean bill of health.”

After doing the tests, Doctor Torres led them over to the exam bed and asked TK to lay down on it.

“Let’s have a look at your baby then.” She smiled. TK lifted his shirt up as Carlos took a seat next to him and took his hand again, pressing a kiss to TK’s forehead. Doctor Torres put the gel on TK’s stomach after turning on the ultrasound machine. “Right, this is your baby here.” Doctor Torres pointed out, honestly TK thought their baby looked like a blob but Carlos was clearly moved, tears shining in his eyes. TK couldn’t help but smile as Carlos pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“I love you so much, Tyler.” Carlos breathed. “Thank you.”

“I’m so in love with our baby already.” TK admitted.

“Me too.” Carlos beamed.

“You look to be about 7 weeks along, putting the date of conception between the 10th to the 16th of February. Does that ring any bells?” Doctor Torres offered. TK turned to Carlos, who hadn’t figured it out yet, he turned back to Doctor Torres and nodded.

“The night at the club with Paul, when we went home.” TK gently reminded his boyfriend. Carlos couldn’t help but laugh and blush at the same time. He definitely remembered that night.

“Would you like some copies?” Doctor Torres asked. TK and Carlos both nodded vigorously. Doctor Torres printed some copies off before turning off the machine and handing TK something to wipe his stomach with. Carlos carefully took the copies.

“I’m just putting your details into the system. I’m going to estimate your due date to be around the 3rd of November but babies are very rarely born on their due date, it could be any time around that date.” Doctor Torres informed them. She handed TK a pack of papers. “

“Thank you very much.” TK smiled.

“I’d like to see you again around 12 weeks, I don’t have any concerns at this point but I’m always available if you have any or you’re unsure of something.” TK and Carlos stood back up, linking hands.

“Thank you. We’ll see you in a few weeks.” Carlos said. Doctor Torres waved as they left.

TK couldn’t help but pull Carlos into a heated kiss when they made it outside. “This is real.” TK whispered.

“It is. I can’t wait.” Carlos replied.

“Me either. I’m so excited to be having a baby with you.” TK admitted.

* * *

TK went back to his dad’s that night, he knew Owen would want to see the ultrasound immediately, and he really wanted to show it off. He knew everything was happening too fast with Carlos but he’d never been more sure of anything or anyone. “Hey, how did your appointment go?” Owen asked, inviting TK to sit down with him. Gwyn was nowhere in sight. TK still looked around to check. “Your mom has gone out to get some food.”

“Very well. Doctor Torres doesn’t have any concerns at the moment.” TK replied.

“How far along are you? Because you said you had no idea.” Owen checked.

“7 weeks, due date is around 3rd of November.”

“Can I see a copy of the ultrasound?” Owen asked. TK pulled out one of the copies.

“You can keep it. We got quite a few copies.” TK smiled.

“I can’t believe my baby is having a baby.” Owen commented.

“What?” Gwyn exclaimed, neither Owen or TK had heard her come in.


	11. Chapter 11

“Tyler Kennedy Strand, you better do some explaining!” Gwyneth demanded, picking up the bag of food she’d dropped in shock.

“How much did you hear? So I know exactly how much explaining I need to do.”

“All I heard was your dad say that his baby is having a baby. And he’s clearly holding an ultrasound. So, explain.”

“I’m pregnant.” TK started.

“I got that. How did this happen?”

“My boyfriend and I had sex, how else was it going to happen?” TK retorted.

“And you weren’t using protection?!”

“Yes, we were! Not that I really want to be discussing my sex life with my parents but I never went back on birth control when we got to Austin. One of the condoms broke and we had no idea.” TK explained.

“So is that why you live with a boyfriend that you’ve only had for a maximum of 2 months?” Gwyn deflated.

“Um, we’ve been together about a week.” TK admitted, trying to keep calm but he was feeling very stressed.

“A week?!”

“Gwyneth, how about you go and catch your breath. You’re stressing TK out and between the gunshot wound and the baby, he really doesn’t need it.” Owen interrupted. Gwyn sighed before storming off.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Owen checked.

“I’m still really happy, dad. I’ve always wanted kids and it feels safe, having one with Carlos.” TK smiled. “I’m so in love with our baby. And so is he, I swear he nearly cried when we were shown them on the screen.”

Five minutes later, Gwyneth came back into the room with three plates full of food, one for each of them. “I hadn’t realised you’d be joining us or I would’ve got more food but you need to eat something.” She offered, extending an olive branch.

“Thanks, mom.” They ate in silence for a little while until Gwyn couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“So, I’m going to be a grandma?” She tried.

“Yep, I’m due at the start of November.”

“And you’re happy about this?” Gwyn checked.

“Yes, mom. I’ve never been happier. I’ve got everything I could possibly want.” TK smiled, just thinking about Carlos and their child made him feel warm inside. TK put his plate down on the coffee table. “I need to go pee.” He announced. Owen and Gwyn chuckled as he dashed out of the room.

“So, this boyfriend, have you met him?” Gwyn asked her ex-husband.

“I have, yes. Although I had no idea about the relationship or whatever you want to call it. It came completely out of left field.” Owen replied.

“What do you think of him? Because if there’s one thing we’ve always agreed on, it’s that no one is good enough for our baby, but TK has a terrible taste in guys and we’ve had to suffer in silence for the sake of his happiness.”

“I still don’t think anyone is good enough for our baby, but this guy probably comes as close as anyone ever will.” Owen admitted.

“That’s good to know.” Gwyn smiled. TK returned and happily took his seat again, tucking back into the food.

“What are we talking about?”

“Your boyfriend.” Gwyn replied. “I want you to tell me more about him. What’s his name? What does he look like? What does he do for a living?”

“His name is Carlos and he’s a police officer.” TK replied.

“Do you have any photos of him to show me?” Gwyn carried on.

“On my phone, I’ll show you after I’ve finished eating.” TK responded. Gwyn seemed happy enough with that.

“This Carlos, he’s good to you?” Gwyn checked.

“Yes, as I said earlier, I’ve never been happier.”

“You know, this guy sat at TK’s bedside whenever he wasn’t at work whilst he was in the coma. They weren’t even together at the time and Carlos was in tears at the thought of losing our son.” Owen added.

“He loves me. And he doesn’t care that I’m not able to say it back yet.” TK added.

“Well, he certainly sounds okay. But I’m not going to be convinced until I’ve spoken to him myself.” Gwyneth stated. “Now, can I see a copy of the ultrasound?” TK smiled and put down his empty plate. Owen took the copy TK had given him out of his pocket and handed it to his ex-wife.

“How far along are you?”

“About 7 weeks.” TK admitted.

“So, you and this guy decided to have some fun before starting a relationship.” Gwyn commented. Owen burst out laughing as TK flushed bright red.

“MOM!” TK exclaimed. “I wasn’t ready to jump straight into another relationship and Carlos was patient and waited until I was.”

* * *

“How is your dad?” Carlos asked when TK got home that night. TK lay down on the couch with his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

“He’s good, still super excited to be having a grandchild at some point this year. He’s put the ultrasound up on the fridge.” TK replied.

“I take it you told your mom then?”

“Not really. She snuck into the house whilst I was talking to my dad and overheard us talking about our baby.” TK explained.

“But she’s okay with it?”

“She wants to meet you, officially. So, I will warn you right now that she’s a lawyer. Both my dad and I have assured her that you’re a good guy. Honestly, you should be more afraid of my dad than my mom, I’m much closer to him. But to make up for the lack of seeing her, my mom comes across as very protective.”

"Well, I can't exactly blame her." Carlos smiled, pulling TK into a kiss.

* * *

{17 March 2020 - 7 weeks, 6 days}

When Owen was next on shift, as he’d taken some time off when Gwyn arrived to help her settle, TK went back to the 126 to see everyone. Things had been pretty chaotic over the last couple of weeks but he wanted some normality. It wasn’t that much longer until he could finally go back to work and he was so pleased. Of course, he’d be on reduced duty because of the baby but he didn’t care. He was climbing the walls at home and couldn’t wait to get back to some normality. “Hey, I didn’t know you’d be showing your face today.” Owen smiled as TK walked into the lounge area.

“I miss you guys, I can’t wait to come back next week.” TK responded.

“You’ll be on restricted duty though.” Owen reminded him. “First because of your shoulder and second because of the baby.”

“How is the baby?” Mateo chimed in.

“How are you, first? Then you can tell us about the baby.” Judd asked.

“I’m okay, just climbing the walls at home. I’m feeling tired more, I’ve been quite lucky with the morning sickness so far but that could change at any time.” TK replied, he took a copy of the ultrasound out of his pocket and let the team hand it around.

“It doesn’t really look like anything.” Marjan commented.

“It looks like a blob.” Mateo added.

“How far along are you?” Paul questioned.

“I’m about 7 weeks, so the baby is only the size of a blueberry, according to the app on my phone I’m tracking it with.” TK explained. Whilst the rest of the team and Owen were fussing over the copy of the ultrasound, Paul moved to stand next to TK.

“So, 7 weeks. Please tell me it wasn’t the night at the club.” Paul joked.

“Um…” TK trailed off. Paul burst out laughing.

“Really?”

“It was the only night around that time that it could have been on account of, we didn’t, you know, any other time.” TK admitted.

“What are you two talking about?” Judd called.

“The night I got pregnant.” TK answered honestly.

“Nope.” Judd stated and walked away. Marjan and Mateo joined in laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nashcreates, I hope everything's okay ❤

{23 March ~ 8 weeks, 5 days}

TK was kind of nervous, it was his first shift back at work since being shot and finding out that he was having a baby. He knew things were going to be fine, well, as fine as they could be given the current state of things, but most people were staying at home so it should be a slightly less hectic. But that’s not how the world worked and he wasn’t naive enough to believe that. “Look who’s back!” Marjan shouted as TK walked through the doors. He waved at her over enthusiastically.

“You knew I was coming back.” TK pointed out.

“Yeah, but we didn’t know when.” Mateo added. TK went to the locker room to get into his uniform, thankfully, he wasn’t really showing yet so everything still fit for now. It was going to be a pain when he had to get all new clothes, considering the pandemic but it wasn’t as if it was intentional. How were they supposed to know the world was going to go insane just after TK found out he was pregnant.

“Are you glad to be back?” Paul checked.

“Definitely, I was climbing the walls at home.” TK laughed.

“You’ll probably wish for more time off.” Judd added.

“Has it been that bad? Surely with everyone being at home it should be different.” TK commented, he didn’t dare say ‘quieter’ or they would end up having the shift from hell.

“Lots of people have turned to baking, Strand.” Marjan stated.

“Great, everyone’s setting their houses on fire.” TK sighed.

“Basically.” Judd laughed. Almost as soon as they’d finished getting their uniforms on, the alarm went off. They ran to get their gear on and set off.

“Nervous?” Owen checked, turning to his son.

“No, why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“You know depending on the blaze, I might have to bench you, right?” Owen continued.

“Yes, dad, I know. I’m pregnant and you can’t send me into a serious fire. I’ll stay with Michelle, Nancy and Tim.”

When they arrived, the fire was much more out of hand than dispatch had led them to believe, obviously through no fault of their own. They relayed the information given to them by whoever called. “Right, the fire has spread and is on the verge of being a two alarm, there’s 3 kids in there as well as mom. Dad was making breakfast whilst mom was upstairs waking the kids. All four of them are still in the house.

“What are your family called, Luke?” Judd asked, having got the caller’s name from dispatch.

“My wife is Diane, the kids are Iris, Tommy and Iona. Are they going to be okay?” Luke asked.

“We’re going to do everything we can.” TK assured. Owen, Judd and Marjan went inside the house to try and find everyone as TK led Luke over to Michelle, Tim and Nancy. Paul and Mateo got the house and started working on putting the fire out.

“You’re not going to help?” Luke exclaimed, looking at TK’s gear.

“I’ve come to help you.” TK offered, looking at Michelle. Michelle was able to assess that Luke only had minor burns, thankfully.

“Why is one of the jocks hanging with the science geeks?” Tim whispered to Nancy. Nancy shrugged.

“How should I know?”

“Is everything okay, TK?” Michelle asked. She knew how important TK was to her friend.

“I take it Carlos hasn’t told you yet.” TK commented.

“Told me what?” Michelle smiled.

“I’ll wait for Carlos to tell you. He’s your friend and you should hear it from him.” TK answered.

“That was vague.” Nancy commented as TK went to greet the rest of the team as they led the mom and all three kids out of the door and over to the EMS team. In no time at all, they were on their way back to the station.

As Carlos was also on shift, he headed over to the 126 for his lunch break. “How’s your morning been, baby?” Carlos asked, greeting TK with a kiss.

“It’s been okay. I know you were nervous about me coming back but everything’s okay. The team are looking out for me.” TK assured him.

“Good, if anything happened to either of you...” Carlos trailed off, pressing another chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Carlos Reyes!” Michelle called as the couple entered the room. “Apparently, there’s something you need to tell me.”

“Hey, Carlos.” Paul greeted. Marjan, Judd and Mateo all nodded at the cop.

“Captain Strand.” Carlos smiled.

“Officer Reyes.” Owen replied. “Joining us for lunch?”

“If that’s okay with you.” Carlos responded.

“I literally just offered.” Owen pointed out.

“You two are ridiculous.” TK sighed, leading Carlos and Michelle to the bunks where they would have a bit more privacy.

“Okay, Reyes, spill it.” Michelle demanded.

“How do you know I have something to tell you?” Carlos asked.

“Because I didn’t go into a burning building this morning. Michelle wondered why and I thought it would sound better if it came from you.” TK explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“You might want to sit down.” Carlos advised. Michelle looked very confused. Carlos got out his wallet and took out his copy of the ultrasound, handing it to his friend.

“Wait a minute.” Michelle paused, needing a moment to process.

“TK’s pregnant.” Carlos beamed. Michelle pulled Carlos into a hug.

“I can’t believe it! Oh, Carlos, you’re going to be an amazing dad.” Michelle sighed. TK took Carlos’s hand in his as Michelle turned to pull TK into a hug as well. “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m really excited. We’re already so in love with our baby and can’t wait to be a family.” TK replied.

“I’m still annoyed that you didn’t tell me sooner. I assume everyone else already knows.” Michelle frowned.

“I haven’t told my parents I have a boyfriend yet.” Carlos added. TK looked just as surprised as Michelle.

“How are you going to tell them that they’ll be grandparents by November if they don’t know there’s anyone in your life?” TK added.

“I’ll tell them soon.” Carlos defended.

“As great as this is, I’m hungry so let’s go and get something before the alarm goes off again.” TK announced. Then the alarm went off. TK groaned as they all ran out of the bunk room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

{27 March ~ 9 weeks, 2 days}

Carlos thought he’d been nervous before, meeting Captain Strand as TK’s boyfriend was terrifying, especially when he already knew about the baby. But somehow, this was much worse. “You really need to calm down about this.” Michelle advised as they ate their lunch. “You aren’t doing anyone any favours by getting so worked up about it.”

“I know, but I want to make a good first impression. TK warned me that she’s a lawyer.” Carlos explained. “We can always talk about something else, though. How is your mom and Iris?”

"Carlos, I’ve spent the last three years being a terrible friend because of what happened to Iris, now everything is okay and I can see the errors of my ways. I wasn’t there when you needed me. Now, it is my turn to repay the favour. TK’s mom is going to love you, because anyone can see how much you love her son.” Michelle rambled.

“So, your advice is to be myself?” Carlos checked.

“Of course it is. Anyone would be lucky to have you date their son.” Michelle offered.

“What advice do you have for telling my parents that I have a boyfriend and that he’s already pregnant?” Carlos grimaced.

“You’re on your own with that one.” Michelle laughed. “Although, maybe tell them about TK, give them a chance to wrap their heads around the fact that there’s someone in your life before dropping the whole baby bombshell on them.”

“I’m dreading it.” Carlos admitted.

“I know you are, I know it’s not something you guys talk about but it’s time, Carlos. They need to know.” Michelle offered.

“I just still don’t really know if they’re okay with me being gay and now I’m to tell them I have a pregnant boyfriend. My mama’s a bit on the traditional side, she believes in marriage before sex. According to her, TK and I have done everything in completely the wrong order.” Carlos explained.

“Carlos, just because she believes in doing things in that order doesn’t mean you need to. What happened with TK is what’s happened and she’ll have to accept it. Are you worried that they won’t like TK?” Michelle asked.

“No, there’s no way they won’t love TK, especially when they find out he’s carrying their grandchild.” Carlos smiled.

“Then stop worrying.”

* * *

{29 March ~ 9 weeks, 4 days}

Carlos was visibly nervous as he watched TK get ready to head over to the Strand house. “‘Los, why are you so nervous?” TK asked, anyone could tell how nervous the cop was by the tense set of his shoulders.

“Because she’s your mom, Tyler. She loves you, she will only want what’s best for you.” Carlos replied.

“You are what’s best for me. And if she truly cared then I would have seen her more after the divorce. She had her new boyfriend and I was left with my dad, the workaholic. It’s where I get it from.” TK explained. He moved over to where Carlos was buttoning his shirt. “If things get that bad then we can always leave. If I am not happy then I will tell my mom what she has said or done is wrong. If she wants to be in her grandchild’s life then she needs to get used to the fact that you’re always going to be in my life.”

Carlos pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “I love you.” Carlos whispered. TK smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Carlos’s neck.

“I have a few ideas to help you relax.” TK suggested.

“I’m listening.” Carlos smirked. TK pressed another chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before getting to his knees and undoing Carlos’s belt.

“Sit on the bed.” TK instructed. Carlos did so immediately. TK pulled his boyfriend’s jeans down to mouth at Carlos’s cock through his underwear. Carlos reached out to card his fingers through TK’s hair. TK knew they were on a time limit so he made quick work of Carlos’s underwear and took Carlos straight in his mouth. Carlos’s hands tightened in TK’s hair and he threw his head back as he groaned. He loved how good TK was at giving blowjobs. TK easily deepthroated his boyfriend and Carlos had to resist the urge to push TK further down his length, he could already feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of TK’s throat as TK hollowed his cheeks and when TK swirled his tongue around the head, Carlos came inside his boyfriend’s mouth. TK swallowed before standing up and smiling at Carlos. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah.” Carlos whispered, tucking himself back inside his underwear and jeans.

“Ready to go?” TK checked.

“Um, you have a little something…” Carlos trailed off, rubbing his finger down the corner of his own mouth. TK did the same motion on his own face, catching the last bit of Carlos’s cum that had escaped his mouth.

“Thanks, I’d have been so embarrassed if my parents saw that.” TK laughed, licking his finger. Carlos couldn’t help but join in.

* * *

Carlos had never been more afraid. Meeting Owen as TK’s boyfriend was nerve wracking, but at least he met the guy beforehand and was able to leave the fire captain with a good impression before. With TK’s mom, he was going in blind. “It’s going to be fine.” TK assured as he let them in.

“Officer Reyes, good to see you again.” Owen greeted.

“Captain Strand.” Carlos smiled although it was very strained. TK linked their fingers together and led his boyfriend further into the house. Gwyn was flitting about the kitchen, having decided that she needed to cook for everyone. They all went and sat down at the table and Carlos was kind of grateful that they were sitting down to eat, it gave him something to focus on. “So, Carlos, what do you do for a living?” Gwyneth asked as everyone started eating.

“I’m a police officer.” Carlos replied. TK took his hand under the table, seeing how nervous he still was. Gwyneth sighed.

“So a dangerous job where you can’t guarantee you’ll make it home after every shift.” Gwyneth frowned.

“Mom!” TK exclaimed. Carlos tensed up.

“What are your intentions with my son?” Gwyneth continued, pretending she hadn’t heard TK’s protests.

“Gwyn!” Owen exclaimed.

“It’s fine.” Carlos said. “I love Ty, and I want to be in his life for as long as he will let me. In any way he wants.” Carlos looked at TK and raised their linked hands to press a kiss to the back of TK’s. 

“Don’t you think you’re moving too quickly?” Gwyn continued.

“Really, mom? You’re not exactly one to talk about moving too quickly. You and dad got divorced and within 6 months you have moved out and were living with your new boyfriend. And yeah, maybe I’m still getting over what happened with Alex but it wasn’t as if we planned this. And I don’t regret what has happened, even if it is too quick. Now, if you want me and Carlos to stay then you need to be nice to him.” TK stated.

“My apologies, Carlos. I may not get to see my son as often as I’d like to, but he is still my son and I love him. I want what’s best for him. And now there’s a child to think about.” Gwyn tried.

“I understand your reluctance to accept someone in TK’s life so soon after what happened in New York, and yeah, things are moving quickly but we just want to do what’s best for both TK and our child. Their happiness is the most important thing to me.” Carlos explained. Gwyn couldn’t help but smile. All she wanted was someone who took care of TK the way he deserved and it looked like someone actually might.

“Do your parents know yet?” Owen asked.

“Um, they don’t even know that I’m seeing anyone. I certainly haven’t told them about the baby yet.” Carlos admitted.

“Do they know you’re gay?” Gwyn inquired.

“I told them when I was seventeen. We haven’t really talked about it since, so I have no idea how it’s going to go. But I’m going to tell them soon.” Carlos replied.

“Well, no matter what they say or how they react, you’re always welcome here.” Owen smiled. TK beamed at his boyfriend and pressed a chaste kiss to Carlos’s lips.

* * *

“So, that wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be, was it?” TK asked as they got in Carlos’s camaro and headed home.

“No, you were right.” Carlos sighed, linking hands with TK. “I understand why she wanted to ask me invasive questions. She’s a lawyer and wanted to catch me off guard. And she’s your mom and she’s protective of you.”

“I’m still mad at her for the way she treated you, but I’m glad she seems to approve. That she sees how important you are to me.” TK replied.

When they got home, they traipsed upstairs. It had gotten quite late by the time they left the Strand house and TK was ready for bed. Once undressed, they got in the shower before they headed to bed. “Thank you for coming to meet my mom.” TK smiled.

“I’d do anything for you.” Carlos stated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

{4th April ~ 10 weeks, 3 days}

Whilst TK was on shift that week, Carlos took advantage of his day off. His Tia Lucy had finally persuaded his mama and dad to video chat so they could still have their weekly dinners, but from the comfort of their own homes. "Carlitos, it's been too long!" Andrea smiled when her son appeared on screen.

"You saw me just over a month ago." Carlos deadpanned. They'd only been on stay at home orders for 3 weeks but with everything that had happened with TK, it had been a bit longer since Carlos had seen his parents in person but they didn't know why.

"You know they'd only be satisfied if they saw you every day." Tia Lucy interjected.

"You cancelled on us five weeks ago with no explanation as to why." Gabriel pointed out.

"Something happened at work, I told you." Carlos replied.

"Saying that something happened at work is not a good enough explanation, Carlitos." Andrea frowned.

"Was someone hurt?" Gabriel guessed. He was a Texas Ranger so he knew the kinds of things that could happen.

"Yeah." Carlos sighed, looking down at his lap. He kind of wished TK was here with him but at the same time, his parents would be very surprised and he wanted to spare his boyfriend their reactions so that's why he waited until TK was at work.

"Is everything okay now though?" Andrea checked, noticing the look on her son's face. It was an expression she was familiar with, what with both her husband and son working in law enforcement.

"Yeah, but it kind of links into something I need to tell you." Carlos admitted.

"Do you want to tell us before or after dinner?" Tia Lucy offered.

"I think I need to say something first." Carlos replied. Everyone could see how nervous he was so he probably had no appetite right now. Andrea and Gabriel shared a worried look, it must be quite serious to have their son in such a state. There was nothing Andrea wanted more than to pull Carlos into a hug, but she couldn't and that was killing her. It probably didn't help Carlos that TK had no idea he was intending to tell his parents about them, not the baby just yet, he wanted to wait a little longer to tell them they were going to be grandparents, preferably a video chat without his Tia Lucy., but if TK had known then he would be sending his boyfriend reassuring messages. Carlos could do with the reassurance right now.

"Carlitos, you're worrying us." Andrea commented. "Please tell us."

“You know that thing we never talk about?”

“The thing you never talk about?” Tia Lucy sounded very confused.

“Carlos, son, I think it will just be easier for everyone if you just tell us.” Gabriel recommended.

“I’m seeing someone.” Carlos blurted. If he didn’t say it in that exact moment then he didn’t know if he would ever get the courage to say it. And they kind of needed to know before the baby came.

“You have a boyfriend, that’s great news. You’ve never told us about one before.” Andrea smiled.

“What did you mean by we never talk about it? You’ve never brought it up again since you told us you were gay.” Gabriel stated.

“Because I needed you to tell me it was okay and that you still loved me. I needed you to ask me if there were any boys I was interested in or if I’d met anyone and you never have.” Carlos ranted. Andrea and Gabriel both looked a little shameful.

“Of course we still love you, you’re our son. Nothing could change that.” Andrea assured.

“I’m sorry you’ve felt like you couldn’t talk to us about this.” Gabriel added. Tia Lucy stayed silent, knowing Carlos needed this moment with his mama and dad.

“So, this boyfriend of yours, what’s he like?” Gabriel asked.

“He’s my everything.” Carlos admitted, flushing slightly.

“How long have you been together?” Tia Lucy added.

“Um, well, kind of since the end of January but officially about a week.” Carlos replied, not really thinking about what he was saying.

“What does that mean, Carlos?” Andrea asked, giving him a stern look.

“You know what it means, ‘drea.” Tia Lucy laughed. Andrea sighed. Carlos knew his mama preferred to be more traditional. Marriage before sex so she was going to have a lot to say about TK already being pregnant.

“Mama, the world is different now.” Carlos tried.

“I wouldn’t bother, Carlos. Let’s just move on.” Tia Lucy advised.

“What’s the name of this boyfriend, then?” Gabriel asked, agreeing with Lucy. Andrea glared at him but didn’t say any more.

“TK, it obviously stands for something but he prefers to be called by his initials.” Carlos stated.

“Do you know what it stands for?” Tia Lucy asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah, he lets me refer to him by his first name. No one else is allowed to, though.” Carlos smiled. Andrea couldn’t help but smile, too. Carlos looked so happy talking about his boyfriend.

“What does he do for a living?” She asked, wanting to get to know him.

“He’s a firefighter at the 126.”

“Well, I’ll let him off if he makes you happy.” Gabriel joked. Carlos couldn’t help but laugh, too. Trust his dad to be making jokes at this time.

“Have you got any photos you could show us?” Tia Lucy chimed in. She just liked to be nosy. Carlos brought one up on his phone and held it up to the laptop camera.

“He looks alright.” Tia Lucy laughed. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“He’s gorgeous, Tia Lucy. He’s a ten, easily.” Carlos corrected, his eyes full of love.

“You’re really gone on him, aren’t you?” Andrea asked.

“I love him, mama. And I know it’s really soon but I genuinely think I’ve found my forever guy.” Carlos admitted.

“I’m so happy for you, baby. That’s all any parent wants for their child.” Andrea beamed. “You’ll have to bring him to the next video chat. We need to meet him.”

“Did he have something to do with you cancelling the last time before quarantine?” Gabriel checked, he’d heard some whispers amongst his men about a firefighter that had been hurt on a call around the time Carlos cancelled on them, he knew it was around where Carlos lived.

“Um, yeah. I take it the Rangers heard about it.” Carlos frowned.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andrea asked, softly.

“Whilst you guys continue to talk, I’m just gonna eat my dinner before it goes cold.” Tia Lucy interjected.

“What happened?” Andrea looked concerned.

“Everything’s fine now. We can probably talk about it when you meet TK. I just don’t like to talk about it.” Carlos replied.

“But he’s okay?” Andrea checked.

“Yes, mama.”

“And he makes you happy?” Tia Lucy double checked.

“Very.”

“Then we can’t wait to meet him.” Andrea smiled.

* * *

When TK got home from his shift, Carlos greeted him at the door and pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey.” TK laughed.

“I missed you, Ty.” Carlos whispered.

“Is everything okay?” TK checked.

“I told my parents about you, today. They want you to join our next family video chat.” Carlos admitted.

“What about the baby?”

“I think you should ‘meet’ my parents first, instead of colouring their opinion of you by telling them about the baby. My mama is very traditional. She believes in marriage before sex so she’s going to be disappointed about that. Although, she’ll probably be excited about becoming a grandmother.” Carlos theorised. “How was your day?”

“Kind of boring, to be honest. Pretty typical really.” TK replied, allowing Carlos to pull him in for a kiss. “I kind of like the idea of doing something fun though.” TK suggested, giving Carlos a heated look.

“Is it safe? With the baby and everything?” Carlos checked.

“I highly doubt you’re going to hurt me or the baby if we have sex.” TK deadpanned. It had been too long since they’d last been together properly. He knew they’d had sex after he’d got home from the hospital, before Carlos knew he was pregnant, but because of his shoulder, he couldn’t fully participate.

“Can we just wait until after our next appointment with the OB? We can ask Doctor Torres and then we can have sex.” Carlos tried.

“Carlos, you’re asking me to wait another 2 weeks? Can you wait another 2 weeks?” TK pointed out.

“Okay, good point.” Carlos took TK’s hand and led him up to their bedroom. Carlos pushed TK against the door and joined their lips heatedly. TK pushed Carlos away from the door and over to the bed whilst keeping their lips joined. They pulled apart to remove their shirts, laughing into each other's mouths as they joined their lips again. Carlos lay down on the bed with TK hovering above him and allowed his hands to wander down to TK’s ass. Carlos decided to forgo putting his hands on TK over his jeans and immediately slipped his hands past the waistband of TK’s underwear and the firefighter groaned as Carlos ran a finger over his hole, teasing slightly at the rim. TK rolled over so Carlos was on top of him and began to pull his jeans down as far as he could. Carlos pulled away from the kiss and stood up, removing TK’s jeans and underwear as well as removing his own. Carlos grabbed the lube before getting back on the bed and settling himself between TK’s legs. “Do you want to lay on your front?” Carlos checked. TK smiled and nodded, turning over. It wasn’t a problem to him. Carlos pressed a kiss to TK’s shoulder before moving down to his ass, spreading the firefighter’s cheeks and licking over his hole.

“Fuck! Carlos!” TK cried, he’d never been with anyone that loved paying attention to his ass like this. Carlos thrust his tongue inside TK, it had been a while since they’d last done this and TK was as tight as ever, even when they had sex regularly, TK was always tight. Carlos ran his tongue around TK’s rim before slicking up a finger and sliding it inside his boyfriend alongside his tongue. TK moaned loudly as Carlos immediately found his prostate, Carlos smirked against TK’s ass. Carlos removed his tongue as he slicked up another finger and pressed it inside TK alongside the first one. Carlos pressed multiple kisses to TK’s ass, nipping and biting at the skin as he scissored his fingers to open his boyfriend enough. TK groaned as Carlos used his fingers to repeatedly hit his prostate. Carlos loved to take his time opening TK up but TK wasn’t in the mood. “Get a move on. I need you inside me.” TK whined. Carlos laughed and added a third finger as he sucked a mark on TK’s ass. “Thank, fuck, thank god no one should see my ass.” TK moaned.

“That would be fun to explain.” Carlos agreed.

“I’m already pregnant, everyone knows we have sex.” TK snarked. Carlos scissored his fingers to shut his boyfriend up. He was talking far too much. TK let out a high pitched whine and tried to thrust himself back on Carlos’s fingers. Carlos took this as a sign to remove his fingers from inside his boyfriend. TK protested but Carlos moved back up the bed and pulled TK into a kiss as the firefighter rolled over and Carlos settled between his legs. Carlos slowly pressed inside TK, Carlos went slowly, inch by inch until he was buried deep inside his boyfriend. Carlos started off slowly, pulling almost all of the way out before slowly, gingerly thrusting back inside. TK wrapped his legs around Carlos’s waist and rolled them over so he was on top.

“That was hot.” Carlos panted, groaning at the fast pace TK was setting as he rode him. Carlos knew TK preferred sex to be a bit rougher that the pace Carlos had set, and he was more than happy for his boyfriend to do exactly what he wanted. TK leaned down, connecting their lips again as they panted into each other’s mouths.

“Babe, I’m so close.” TK cried.

“I know, me too.” Carlos agreed. TK rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s as they got closer. Carlos brought his hands back to TK’s ass, gently pressing against TK’s rim where it was stretched around his cock. TK moaned brokenly and came between their stomachs. Carlos came deep inside TK as he tightened around Carlos from his own orgasm. TK collapsed forwards and buried his face in Carlos’s neck. Carlos pressed gentle kisses to TK’s sweaty temple. “I love you.” Carlos whispered. TK pulled away from his boyfriend’s neck to join their lips in a lazy kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

{11 April ~ 11 weeks, 3 days}

Life continued on as was the new normal. TK and Carlos both continued to go to work as normal, TK was on reduced duty as he would be until after the baby was born. “Sticking with us again today, Strand?” Nancy asked as they headed to another house fire. He’d started riding in the ambulance with them as that was where he was based at the moment.

“Isn’t your shoulder healed fully yet? It’s been over a month.” Tim added.

“Yeah, um, actually, I’m on reduced duty until further notice. But my shoulder is almost fully healed and my range of motion is great, according to the doctor.”

“Then why are you on reduced duty?” Nancy pried.

“I’m pregnant.” TK smiled.

“Oh my, God! Congratulations!” Nancy squealed.

“That’s great news.” Tim offered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.” TK frowned, he knew Tim and Nancy were part of the team but it also felt like they weren’t due to the EMS being separate here in Austin.

“It’s okay. How far along are you?” Nancy asked, she was so excited.

“And who’s baby is it? Cos we didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Tim added.

“Tim! That’s rude!” Nancy chastised.

“It’s fine, honestly. I know I’m not as open with you guys as I should be. I’ve been dating Carlos Reyes.” TK admitted. “I’m nearly 12 weeks along. We definitely weren’t planning it but we’re happy about it.”

“Oh, I’m so excited! I don’t know anyone with children. I’ve always loved children.” Nancy rambled.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Owen asked as he came to sit down next to his son.

“I’m really tired, dad. I just want to sleep all the time.” TK admitted, accepting the arm around his shoulder that his dad was offering. TK knew he wasn’t a small child anymore but it was nice to curl up in the comfort of his dad’s embrace and forget for a little while.

“I mean, you are growing a human being. It’s not exactly easy work and a job like this one doesn’t help. I can talk to the chief and see if 12 hour shifts are a better idea due to the tiredness. You need to be resting as much as you can.” Owen offered.

“I’ll talk to Doctor Torres at my appointment next week and then we can see.” TK responded.

“I can’t believe you’re nearly 12 weeks already. It doesn’t seem 5 minutes since you told us you were pregnant.” Marjan added, coming to sit down with them. Paul, Judd and Mateo weren’t far behind.

“You’ll have that baby in your arms in no time.” Paul commented.

“I can’t wait.” TK smiled. “Although I could do without all these symptoms. I’ve had enough of these headaches.” Judd held out a plate of food which TK took with a grateful smile. He knew his baby was going to be spoilt rotten by this team.

Thankfully, none of their calls were that serious, it was mostly minor burns, occasionally a slightly major one that required someone going to hospital but they got very lucky. They saw Carlos a couple of times during their shift as police were nearly always called and it was his patrol area but they weren’t able to say hello. TK was relieved when his shift was over and he could finally go home. Their lunch hadn’t lined up today, so as much as Carlos wanted to go over to the station and eat with TK so he knew his boyfriend had eaten a decent meal, not that he imagined the rest of the team wouldn’t ensure TK was eating as he should be. “I missed you.” TK admitted, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s neck. Carlos’s arms naturally fell around TK’s waist.

“I miss you too, Tyler.”

* * *

{17 April ~ 12 weeks, 2 days}

“Did I seriously have to drink a whole bottle of water before we came?” TK asked, his leg bouncing up and down.

“It helps them see the baby better.” Carlos pointed out.

“But I need to pee.” TK responded.

“I’d ask if you can hold it but I take it that’s your way of saying no.” Carlos commented.

“Mr Strand?” Doctor Torres asked, opening the door. TK got up and followed her, Carlos trailing after him. “How are you feeling, TK?” Doctor Torres asked once they were settled in the room.

“I feel so drained all the time.” He admitted. “It can make work a little difficult but my team are really understanding. It probably helps that my dad is the captain.”

“Fatigue is common at this stage of your pregnancy, your body is working overtime at the moment and you need to rest when you feel tired.”

“My dad suggested I work 12 hour shifts instead of 24, if the department is okay with that.” TK said.

“That sounds like a good idea, your job is very taxing on top of your shoulder still healing and you being pregnant.”

“I’ve been getting headaches quite a bit but they usually go away as soon as I’ve eaten something.” TK admitted.

“Ideally, you should be eating something before you get to that stage, but I understand that’s not always possible when you’re out on a call. It could be useful to take some snacks with you. It shouldn’t be too difficult for you to eat them considering you’re not running into any burning buildings.” Doctor Torres explained.

“No, I’m basically an EMT at the moment.” TK agreed.

“Good. Now, shall we have a look at your baby?” TK and Carlos linked hands and nodded. Doctor Torres led them over to the exam bed and encouraged TK to lay down and lift his shirt up.

“When should I expect to start showing?” TK asked.

“Everyone is different, it can be between 12 weeks and 16 so I’m not overly concerned yet.” Doctor Torres replied. She ran her gloved hands over TK’s abdomen. “Everything feels okay. I got the results of your blood and urine tests and I’m happy to give you a clean bill of health.” TK and Carlos shared a smile as Doctor Torres applied the gel to TK’s stomach before moving the machine over. Doctor Torres pressed a button and the room was filled with a dull thudding sound. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat. It sounds good, strong and healthy. Baby looks a little smaller than I’d like but it’s nothing to be concerned about. It’s probably why you’re not showing yet. As you’re now at the end of the first trimester, you shouldn’t need to pee as much as you have been and your nausea should die down a little. Do you have any questions for me?” Doctor Torres handed TK a wipe to clean his stomach and he hopped down for the bed as she printed off a couple of updated copies of the ultrasound.

“What’s your professional opinion on sex?” TK asked. Carlos looked at the floor.

“I would say you’re completely safe for you to continue having sex during your pregnancy. Your sex drive is likely to dip and rise throughout your pregnancy and that is completely normal. When you start to show, I would avoid positions that have you laying on your stomach but any position that isn’t comfortable then I would say don’t. Your comfort is paramount. But I don’t see why not.” Doctor Torres smiled. They were hardly the first couple to ask.

“Told you.” TK smirked, looking at Carlos. Doctor Torres couldn’t help but laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

{23 April ~ 13 weeks, 1 day}

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Carlos checked as they sat down.

“Yes, ‘Los. We kind of need to tell your parents before it becomes obvious that I’m pregnant. We’re lucky that this is all over video chat so we can hide my stomach for a while.” TK pointed out.

“I still can’t believe you’re not showing yet.” Carlos observed, placing a gentle hand on TK’s stomach.

“Yeah, my mom likes to complain about that. Apparently she started showing early on with me.” TK laughed.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t be long. Doctor Torres did say that the baby is a little on the small side.” Carlos responded.

“Let’s get this over with.” TK breathed, Carlos took his hand as they logged on.

“They’re going to love you.” Carlos whispered as his parents appeared on screen.

“Hi mama, dad.” Carlos greeted.

“Hello, Carlitos. I take it this is TK.” Andrea gestured to him. She had always been no nonsense and if she didn’t get straight to the point then she knew her son would deflect.

“Yes, it’s lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Reyes.” TK smiled, feeling a little shy.

“How are you both?” Carlos asked his parents.

“Is that really what’s important right now? You’re introducing us to someone for the first time and you want to talk about us?” Gabriel checked.

“We’re fine.” Andrea brushed him off. “Now, TK, please, call me Andrea. Our son hasn’t really told us anything about you.”

“What do you want to know? I’m a pretty open book.” TK offered, tongue in cheek.

“So, you’re a firefighter, Carlos mentioned the last time we spoke.” Gabriel started.

“Yeah, used to be in New York but my dad and I relocated to Austin at the end of January.” TK explained.

“How come you moved here?” Gabriel inquired. Carlos’s hold on TK’s hand tightened. TK visibly tensed. Andrea and Gabriel both noticed but didn’t want to scare the poor boy.

“After the tragedy at the 126, my dad was asked to move down here and become the new captain because he has experience of rebuilding a fire house from scratch. He did so in New York after 9/11. He asked me if I’d come with him and I agreed.” TK offered. This was his first meeting with his boyfriend’s parents, they didn’t need to know about the overdose.

“Wow, your dad’s been a firefighter for that long and he was there.” Andrea breathed. TK nodded.

“I take it that you and your dad are close.” Gabriel commented.

“Yeah. After the divorce, my dad got main custody so it’s really been me and him for about 15 years now. I still see my mom and we have a good relationship but I’ve always been so much closer with my dad. He’s my rock.” TK smiled.

“So, how did you two meet?” Andrea asked. TK and Carlos shared a smile.

“We met on a call, actually. On my first shift.” TK replied, looking at Carlos. Carlos couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

“We ended up at the same bar after work and I asked TK if he wanted to dance with me. I’m so glad he said yes.” Carlos smiled, moving his free hand to brush over TK’s cheek. Andrea and Gabriel shared a smile, it was obvious how in love TK and Carlos were.

“Carlos mentioned that officially you haven’t been together that long.” Andrea mentioned.

“Um, yeah. We got together about a month and a half ago.” TK offered.

“Why was that? He mentioned something else about the end of January.” Andrea pried.

“Mama! It doesn’t matter.” Carlos exclaimed.

“It’s fine, ‘Los. Um, I went through a bad break up before I moved here so I wanted to take some time for myself before entering another relationship. I’m lucky that Carlos was patient enough to wait for me to be ready.” TK smiled. Carlos couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to TK’s lips. When they pulled apart, TK moved to lay back against the couch, inhaling sharply.

“Ty, is everything okay?” Carlos asked, worriedly. 

“I think I need to lie down, I’ve gone a bit dizzy.” TK admitted.

“Oh, are you not well, TK?” Andrea checked.

“No, I’m okay. I just think I need to lie down.” TK assured. Carlos and TK left the screen for a moment as Carlos helped his boyfriend upstairs to lie down, just in case

“There’s definitely something they’re not telling us.” Andrea said, turning to her husband.

“I guess we’ll find out in a couple of months.” Gabriel joked. “Considering it took him that long to tell us about TK.”

“Sorry about that.” Carlos excused as he sat back down in front of the laptop, having missed what his parents said.

“Has he been feeling unwell for a while?” Andrea asked, sounding concerned.

“It comes and it goes.” Carlos replied.

“He seems nice.” Gabriel offered.

“I think he’s lovely. He definitely has a very high opinion of you, Carlitos. He definitely seems to make you happy.” Andrea smiled. It was one thing to hear Carlos talk about how happy his boyfriend made him, but another to see them interact.

“Thank you. He does, I really love him.” Carlos replied.

“We’re going to get away. You go and look after your boyfriend. Give him our best.” Gabriel nodded.

“Thanks, dad. I love you both.”

“We love you, too. Stay safe.” Andrea said as she and her husband waved before ending the call. Carlos let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure that could have gone much better. TK was easy to love, but he hoped that his parents would be able to see that. They probably had low expectations with him being the first boyfriend serious enough for Carlos to introduce to his parents.

Carlos almost ran straight upstairs to TK who was curled up on his side, not asleep but resting. “How are you feeling, Ty?” Carlos whispered, placing a glass of water on the bedside table. TK sat up slightly so he could have a drink.

“Thank you.” TK said, gently. Carlos pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Lie down with me?” Carlos couldn’t resist anything when it came to TK so he lay down on his side of the bed with TK moving over to curl up under his arm with his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. With the steady thump of Carlos’s heartbeat in his ear, TK happily drifted off to sleep. Carlos used his free hand to rest gently on TK’s stomach. There wasn’t an obvious bump yet, but Carlos could definitely feel one. He pressed another kiss to TK’s forehead and smiled. He was so in love with their little family.


End file.
